pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Barry
Vs. Barry is the seventh episode of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It aired 5/15/2018. It is a crossover between Pokémon Tales: Dawn and Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. Story Barry and Crystal are in the computer lab, Barry grabbing his hair and starting to freak out. Barry: Oh, look at all of these Pokémon! Ian has literally dozens of Pokémon! Crystal: Yep. And they are all significantly strong. I wouldn’t be surprised in seeing any of his reserves. Barry: Alright. In that case, I’ll have to go with my gut! Whatever he throws at us, we can take it! Crystal: That’s the spirit! I wish you luck tomorrow. Barry: Thanks! You too! The two get up, leaving the computer lab. They round a corner, Crystal bumping into Tobias. Crystal stumbles and falls back, landing on her butt. Crystal: (Wincing) Ow, ow, ow. Tobias: My apologies, Crystal. Tobias offers his hand, as Crystal takes it. Barry stands in shock and amazement as Tobias helps Crystal up. Barry: Ah! You’re Tobias! And you know Crystal’s name! Tobias: Of course. I saw your battle today. Chimecho using Entrainment was certainly an interesting strategy. Crystal: Oh, thanks! Actually, I had first used that strategy… Tobias: On the Darkrai in Canalave City. My father told me about you. I never would’ve imagined we would have the pleasure of meeting. Crystal: Father? (Gasps) Your dad was the ferry captain? Tobias: Yes. He makes the trip to Fullmoon Island every year to appease Cressilia. The first time was when I was a small child, and I was caught in a night terror caused by that Darkrai. Barry: Hold on! Crystal, you battled a Darkrai already?! Crystal: Huh? It wasn’t a battle, but more like helping it. Tobias reaches under his shirt, pulling out a large pendant that houses a Lunar Wing. Crystal leans in closer to admire it. Crystal: A Lunar Wing? It’s beautiful! Tobias: Since that incident, I have been fascinated by Darkrai, spent all my time trying to catch one. I had thought I had captured the same one that affected me as a child, until my father told me otherwise. But now, this Lunar Wing helps both me and my Darkrai sleep peacefully. Barry: Hey Tobias! Do you know who I am?! Tobias looks at Barry, studying him. Tobias: I apologize. But I don’t think I do. Barry: My name’s Barry! And after I defeat Ian tomorrow I’m coming after you! Tobias: (Intrigued) Ian, huh? Well, Barry. If you beat him, you will definetely catch my attention. (He does a bow to Crystal) I look forward to seeing you in the championship round. Until then. Tobias walks past the two, Crystal and Barry spinning around to follow. Barry: Wow! He acknowledges you as a trainer to look out for! You have to win now! Crystal: Uh, yeah. I do. End Scene Ian and Barry stand on opposite sides of a rock battlefield, with a referee in his spot. Conway, Dawn, Silver and Sheila sit and watch. Sheila: Come on Ian! My eternal rival is not allowed to lose to anyone but me! Conway: I wonder how Ian chose to consider Barry’s battle style. Barry enjoys an all out charge, but is able to apply pressure when needed. Dawn: He is very head strong though. I do not think Ian will have too much difficulty. Referee: This will be a three-on-three battle! The winner will be the one with Pokémon still able to continue! Both sides may make substitutions! The coin toss app appears on the monitor, with Ian on the side of heads and Barry on the side of tails. The coin flips, landing on tails. Barry: Alright Staraptor! Let’s begin! Barry throws his Pokéball, choosing Staraptor. Staraptor: Staraptor! Ian: Go, Staraptor! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Staraptor. Ian’s Staraptor: Staraptor! Both Staraptor glare each other down, them both utilizing Intimidate. Dawn: Staraptor versus Staraptor? Conway: A repeat of the PokéRinger contest. What is Ian planning? Ian & Barry: Aerial Ace! Both Staraptors fly forward, being surrounded in white energy. The two collide and soar past each other, arcing up to meet again. Ian & Barry: Close Combat! The two face each other, and repeatedly kick forward at each other. The two block the other’s attack and get a few hits in. Barry: Now Staraptor! Double Team to Aerial Ace! Barry’s Staraptor shimmers and disappears, forming a swarm of Staraptor clones in the air. Sheila: Finally! They’re using different attacks! This is where their style will shine through! Silver: Staraptors are physical fighters in general. What trick does Ian have up his sleeve? Ian: (Grins) Staraptor, use Heat Wave! Staraptor’s wings glow with transparent red energy, as he flaps his wings. He releases a scorching red Heat Wave, which fills the airspace. The clones are unaffected, as the real Staraptor drops a bit from taking the attack. Dawn: A Heat Wave?! Conway: He saw Gary’s Staraptor use it on TV. That has to be where he got that idea. Barry: Staraptor, push through with Aerial Ace! Ian: Brave Bird! Barry’s Staraptor flies with Aerial Ace, as Ian’s Staraptor is surrounded in a blazing blue aura. The attacks collide, Barry’s Staraptor falling and hitting the ground. Ian’s Staraptor flies away, suffering recoil damage. Barry’s Staraptor stands up on the ground, severely injured. Barry: Urgh! Staraptor! You did a great job here! Now let’s hit it with Final Gambit! Barry’s Staraptor glows with a blazing orange aura similar to Brave Bird. The aura flies off of Staraptor, retaining his shape. The Final Gambit crashes into Ian’s Staraptor, causing an explosion. Ian’s Staraptor descends to the ground as Barry’s Staraptor falls over defeated. Referee: Barry’s Staraptor is unable to battle! The winner is Ian’s Staraptor! Dawn: Wait, what happened? What was that move? Silver: Final Gambit. It’s a self sacrificing move. It takes all the health that the user has left, and turns it into damage that’s inflicted to the opponent. Conway: He must’ve figured that Staraptor would’ve been too weak to take on anything else, so he made their last blow worthwhile. Barry returns Staraptor, as he draws a new Pokéball. Barry: Torterra! Time to take them out! Barry throws his Pokéball, choosing Torterra. Torterra: Tor, TERRA! Barry: Hit it with Stone Edge! Ian: Staraptor, Heat Wave! Staraptor flaps his wings, releasing Heat Wave. Torterra takes the attack as it stomps the ground, glowing blue jagged stones breaking out of the ground. The Stone Edge weakens the Heat Wave as it acts like a shield, then strikes Staraptor from below. Staraptor is shot into the sky and comes crashing down defeated. Referee: Staraptor is unable to battle! The winner is Torterra! Ian returns Staraptor, smiling. Ian: Great job, Staraptor. Take a good rest. (Draws a new Pokéball.) Go, Heracross! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Heracross. Heracross: Hera! Conway: Oh. So that’s his plan. Dawn: What? Conway: He’s doing the same thing to Barry that Paul did to Silver. Silver: Are you saying that Barry has a Heracross as well? Conway: And Ian has a Torterra. Ian’s matching each of his Pokémon to Barry’s. Dawn: That doesn’t make any sense. Sheila: It does if he’s trying to mentally psych him out. Barry: You have a Heracross too?! Torterra, take it on with Stone Edge! Ian: Brick Break! Then go for Megahorn! Torterra stomps the ground for Stone Edge, as Heracross’ arm glows white. He swings it into Stone Edge, breaking it with ease. Heracross then flies forward, horn glowing light green. Barry: Counter it with Wood Hammer! Torterra’s tree is covered in a green energy log, as Wood Hammer and Megahorn collide. Torterra sparks from recoil damage. Barry: Now hit it with Bulldoze! Ian: Push through and use Arm Thrust! Torterra stomps the ground, it bulging and slamming into Heracross, causing an explosion. Heracross charges forward and lands in front of Torterra. Heracross thrusts his arms repeatedly, striking Torterra with alternating strikes. Torterra is forced to take a step back after each blow, it grimacing. Barry: Urgh. You want a Heracross match up?! I’ll give it to you! Torterra, return! Barry returns Torterra, as he draws a new Pokéball and throws it. Barry’s Heracross comes out. Barry’s Heracross: Cross! Silver: (Baffled) He fell for it. And he just saw the same tactic being used on me. Dawn: Barry can be, impulsive on occasion. Barry: Heracross, use Close Combat! Ian: Heracross, block it with Arm Thrust! The two Heracross come together, initiating their onslaught. Barry’s Heracross swings punches, karate chops and horn strikes at Ian’s Heracross who uses Arm Thrust to block each approaching strike. The two exhaust each other, as they leap out of the other’s range. Ian: Aerial Ace! Barry: Night Slash! Barry’s Heracross forms a dark purple energy blade, holding it in his hand. Ian’s Heracross flies forward with Aerial Ace, the attacks colliding. Ian’s Heracross soars past while Barry’s Heracross drops down to one knee. Ian: From above! Megahorn! Barry: Wha?! Heracross, you block it with your Megahorn! Ian’s Heracross dive bombs with Megahorn, Barry’s Heracross forming Megahorn to parry it. The two attacks collide, creating an explosion. Ian’s Heracross skids back towards Ian, as Barry’s Heracross lies defeated. Referee: Barry’s Heracross is unable to battle! The winner is Ian’s Heracross! Barry: No, no, no! Barry stomps with a tantrum, returning Heracross. Barry: You are so gonna pay for that! Torterra, come back out! Barry throws his Pokéball, choosing Torterra. Torterra: TERRA! Barry: Take it out with Frenzy Plant! Ian: Aerial Ace! Heracross flies forward with Aerial Ace, as Torterra glows with a green aura as it stomps the ground. Several thick spiked roots break out of the rocky terrain, all of them shooting towards Heracross. Heracross maneuvers through them, having a clear path to Torterra. A new Frenzy Plant root grows and strikes Heracross from below, stalling him as he floats upward. The Frenzy Plant roots all come together and strike Heracross, slamming him into the down. The attack fades, with Heracross defeated. Referee: Heracross is unable to battle! The winner is Torterra! Ian returns Heracross, his smile wide on his face. Ian: Not bad. But now is the final battle! Go, Torterra! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Torterra. Torterra: Tor. Barry: You’ve got to be kidding me! Torterra, take it out with Wood Hammer! Barry’s Torterra remains in place, panting heavily. Ian: Frenzy Plant needs a turn to recharge. Torterra, use Curse. Then Earthquake. Ian’s Torterra glows with a red aura, increasing its power. It then stomps the ground, releasing an Earthquake that hits Barry’s Torterra. Barry’s Torterra stirs, as it stampedes across the field with Wood Hammer. Ian: Crunch! Ian’s Torterra opens its jaws, energy jaws forming around it. Barry’s Torterra swings Wood Hammer, as Ian’s Torterra catches it in Crunch. Ian’s Torterra lifts Barry’s Torterra off the ground, it flailing its legs as it’s stuck. Barry: What?! Ian: Curse raised our power. Use Curse again, then Giga Drain. Ian’s Torterra glows with Curse, then the stones on its body release streams of green energy. Barry’s Torterra screams as it has its energy drained. Barry: Shake out of it and use Stone Edge! Barry’s Torterra shakes violently, then manages to swing down. Barry’s Torterra stomps the ground, a Stone Edge breaking out from underneath Ian’s Torterra and shooting him high into the air. Barry: Hit it with Frenzy Plant! Ian: Drop down with Earthquake! Barry’s Torterra stomps the ground, firing Frenzy Plant into the sky. Ian’s Torterra falls, going feet first. Frenzy Plant slams into Ian’s Torterra, it taking each strike and plowing through the Frenzy Plant roots. Ian’s Torterra stomps down with Earthquake, the force of the impact shooting Barry’s Torterra into the air. Barry’s Torterra crashes down and is hit by the Earthquake attack. Barry’s Torterra is defeated. Referee: Barry’s Torterra is unable to battle! The winner is Ian’s Torterra, and the victor is Ian! Barry: Aaaaaaaaaah! Barry returns Torterra, as he drops down to his knees. Barry: Ian! I’m fining you! Up in the stands, Rosa with Ditto and Phione are watching. Rosa: Aww. It’s sorta heartbreaking to see Torterra lose like that. Conway: And there it is. He did it. Dawn: Yes, he certainly did. Now come on! If we hurry we can catch some of Crystal’s battle! Conway: (Sighs) Right, right. Main Events * Ian battles Barry and wins, advancing to the championship rounds. Barry loses at Top 16. * Ian's Staraptor is revealed to have learned Heat Wave. * Ian's Heracross is revealed to have learned Arm Thrust. * Ian's Torterra is revealed to have learned Crunch. Characters * Ian * Barry * Crystal * Tobias * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Silver * Sheila * Rosa * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Staraptor (Ian's) * Heracross (Ian's) * Torterra (Ian's) * Staraptor (Barry's) * Torterra (Barry's) * Heracross (Barry's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Phione (Rosa's) Trivia * Ian performs the same tactics that Paul used in the previous episode, using the same species of Pokémon to lure Barry into doing the same. He does it to a more extreme level, matching each of Barry's Pokémon with his own. * This marks the second time Ian's Heracross is shown defeating an opponent, the first time being in Vs. Hitmontop. Both times he defeated a Heracross. ** He assisted in defeating Greta's Heracross in Vs. Battle Arena, but didn't land the finishing blow. * Tobias is the son of the ferry captain from Canalave City that appeared in Vs. Cresselia, and his backstory is based off the child in the Gen IV Sinnoh games that was part of the Fullmoon Island arc. He sports a Lunar Wing that he's had since that event to help him sleep. This allows his Darkrai to sleep as well, as it has problems sleeping due to its own ability. * This is the second time that Ian taught his Staraptor a move after seeing Gary's Staraptor use the same one. He has taught him Brave Bird and now Heat Wave because of it. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Lily of the Valley Conference